The Last Time
by EmKit Productions
Summary: -Kitti- It has been a month since the downfall of Kira. It has been too long since that last sacrifice. -Oneshot-


It had been a month since the downfall of Kira. Light Yagami had been laid to rest beside L by Near's orders. It seemed oddly fitting, that the two geniuses that could only respect each other would lie side by side for eternity. Halle watched silently from the sidelines as one small boy laid a single flower in front of the headstones.

He got to his feet slowly and walked the few short steps to the nearby double grave. The headstone was carved from black stone that had been found streaked with white on the inside. Halle remembered how the maker had nearly thrown it away upon discovering the imperfection and how Near had refused. Now that she was here, it was perfect. Near knelt down before the grave and bowed his head, speaking quietly. She couldn't catch his words, but she was more than capable of seeing the single glistening tear that fell silently to the ground.

Near rose again and walked past her to the waiting car. She fell in step behind him. The ride back was silent, nearly suffocating her with its intensity. Without a word to her or anyone else, Near vanished into the building.

* * *

It had been a month since the downfall of Kira and Halle was beginning to worry. Near had all but stopped eating and the perpetual circles underneath his eyes had deepened. His baggy clothes hid the drastic change in his weight, but his thin wrists were still visible. His pale skin had gained a grayish cast and he moved so slowly that Halle was afraid that he would stop moving altogether. Indeed, he appeared so frail; one touch could shatter him into pieces.

When Near climbed to his feet, Halle tensed, ready to catch him should he falter. The young man's steps were slow and his shoulders were hunched as if carrying a heavy weight. He made his way to the room that served as his temporary bedroom before turning slightly to meet her eyes. Halle felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she met his gaze.

His dark eyes were haunted, old before his time. He had seen too many horrors; experienced too much loss for a boy of 19. His eyes told of the burden placed upon his thin shoulders, a burden that was too much for one person to bear. Yet, there was no one to take his place and he would not allow anyone to ease his load. Any chance of that had gone up in flames with…Mello.

Halle tore her eyes away from Near's calm, knowing stare. He spoke softly, "Lidner, you need to sleep. Your work is suffering."

Unspoken went the message, _I need you. You are suffering._

Halle nodded quietly and wondered how well her employer slept. She had only seen an image of L, Near's predecessor once, and had wondered how the rings under his eyes had formed. Now, she knew. Near's were quickly growing to rival his mentor's and Halle feared for his health.

She closed down the computers, saving files and turning off lights. As her hand touched the doorknob, carrying books and files along with her coat, she paused. Near would dislike it if she intruded upon his solitude, but she needed to make sure he was alright.

Setting her belongings down on a table near the door, she hurried to Near's room. Easing the door open, she gave a silent prayer of thanks that Near kept the building in top shape. The hinges didn't squeak and give her presence away, allowing her a glance into the room.

Near was curled up in the center of the bed, the white sheets twisted around his tiny form. Quiet whimpers escaped his lips as he turned restlessly. A loud cry was torn from his throat and he curled in tighter. Halle took a step into the room, ready to wake him.

A shimmer in the air stopped her and she waited, breathless. The shimmer took on the form of a young man standing in the middle of the room. The very air seemed to still. Near shivered and wept into his sheets, the nightmares holding him in their grasp.

Dressed in black leather, the spectre turned to look at the tiny boy turned man. A ridged scar ran over the otherwise unmarred face, covering one blue eye. Halle's shocked gasp was muffled by her hand as she leaned back against the doorframe.

Mello walked over to the bed and stared down at the shaking frame of his rival impassively. Near shifted in his sleep and cried out again. This time, the sound took on a meaning. "I'm sorry!"

Mello's eyes saddened and he reached out one translucent hand. Hesitating above Near's shoulder, his features twisted in remembrance. His eyes softened as Near's cries died down to soft sobs and whimpers of despair and laid his hand on the other's shoulder.

Near stilled, frozen. Halle watched silently as Mello quickly leaned down and brushed a chaste kiss on the albino's brow, just barely touching the skin. Near sighed and went limp, one word escaping his mouth. "Mello."

The spectre straightened and turned, looking directly at Halle. She stared back, disbelieving. Mello smirked, raised one hand in a wave, and the air around him shimmered. When Halle blinked, he was gone.


End file.
